


Tales of a child

by ShortcakeCrow



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Fluff, Gen, kaworu is his tiny friend, shinji is a smol child, this is literally just unending fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortcakeCrow/pseuds/ShortcakeCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Say, do you think the walls could be repainted?”<br/>Shinji tilts his head ever so slightly.<br/>“I don’t know… It would probably take a long time, though.”<br/>Kaworu lets himself lightly chuckle this time.<br/>“I meant the ones in the dollhouse.”<br/>“Oh!” colour floods Shinji’s cheeks as he scratches the back of his neck, embarrassed. “O-of course you did… Uhm, we’d need to remove the furnitures for a while, but I think we could do it if I get some paint for it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of a child

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so first and foremost, this is an AU where everyone is happy and nobody dies and my smol kawoshin children aren't suffering. Got it? Got it. Shinji is a small child, and Kaworu is (literally) tiny, and lives in Shinji's dollhouse. Fair warning that Kaworu is ridiculously hard to write for, so this might not be that great, but hey, I tried my best.  
> Also it's more of a collection of drabbles than anything else, lol.

Kaworu leans back in the armchair, letting his gaze wander over to the light brown, almost honey coloured ceiling. It's a pretty shade, really, but the dull whiteness of the walls ruins it a bit. The curtains hanging in front of the windows, covered by red and white stripes, the golden brown rug under the mahogany table, the coffee coloured bookshelf near the maroon door, everything looks so nice and warm, except for those cold, white walls. Kaworu has never really had a problem with the colour, but even so, he can't help but think that the room could use some repainting. He'll have to ask Shinji later.

\----------

The door practically slams open as the occupant of the room rushes inside, slipping on the wooden floor while making his way to the dollhouse. Kaworu leisurely places his arms on the windowsill, folded over each other, and gives Shinji a warm smile.

"Welcome back, Shinji-kun."

Shinji's eyes are sparkling with excitement as he replies cheerfully.

"I'm home, Kaworu-kun!"

He sure is energetic today. Then again, he is turning 10 soon, so Kaworu easily writes it off as him looking forward to his birthday.

Shinji plops down on the floor, already chattering on about his day. Kaworu listens patiently, careful not to interrupt, instead just nodding his head to show he's paying attention. From what he can tell, Shinji doesn't get along very well with other children his age, probably because he's so shy with strangers. He doesn't open up easily, which makes it harder for him to make friends. Kaworu recalls the day they first met, and has to suppress the urge to laugh as he remembers his awkward and clumsy first impression of the boy. 'Shinji-kun is a good kid', Kaworu thinks, while Shinji continues with his storytelling. Kaworu hopes he makes some more friends soon.

\----------

Shinji pours some tea into his mug, drinking its sweet contents between short pauses in their conversation. Kaworu stares into his own, tiny cup, eyeing the scarlet liquid curiously. It's not that he's never had tea before, he just isn't sure what to expect just yet. Lifting the cup with both hands, since even the smallest one of them is too big for him to hold with only one hand, he takes a small sip of the hot beverage, confirming that it does indeed taste great.

"Did it turn out good? I made it by myself this time..." Shinji adds, slightly nervous judging by the way he's playing with his shirt. Kaworu nods, smiling.

"It's really nice. You did well, Shinji-kun."

Shinji's grin in the next moment is both overjoyed and flustered when he thanks Kaworu, clearly pleased by the compliment. He must’ve tried his best. Kaworu empties his cup soon enough, placing it back on the table for a brief moment, voicing his wish with his usual smile.

“Could I have some more?”

\----------

“Shinji-kun…?”

Shinji looks up from his notebook, in the middle of doing his homework, the tip of the pen stopping in midair. He blinks, unsure if he was just imagining it.

“What is it, Kaworu-kun?”

Kaworu glances back at the wall, thinking his question over one more time, then with a smooth hand gesture towards the subject of his upcoming request he brings himself to say it out loud.

“Say, do you think the walls could be repainted?”

Shinji tilts his head ever so slightly.

“I don’t know… It would probably take a long time, though.”

Kaworu lets himself lightly chuckle this time.

“I meant the ones in the dollhouse.”

“Oh!” colour floods Shinji’s cheeks as he scratches the back of his neck, embarrassed. “O-of course you did… Uhm, we’d need to remove the furnitures for a while, but I think we could do it if I get some paint for it.”

“Great, thank you” Kaworu replies with a lopsided smile. Shinji’s blush fades, and he cracks a modest grin as well.

“It’s no big deal.”

\----------

“Shinji-kun, could you pass me the bucket?”

“Oh, sure” Shinji nods, pushing the object all the way to his friend with his foot. It’s less of a bucket and more of a small box - or an empty, circular metal case that Shinji found in the attic, that used to have Valentine’s Day chocolate in it, to be exact - but it does its job well enough, so the two boys really couldn’t care less. Kaworu dips his tiny brush into the orange liquid, dyeing another section of the milky hue surface a pleasant shade of apricot.

“Thanks.”

Shinji hums, carrying on with his on part. He’s the one painting the living room, since it’s on the second floor, and he’s almost done with it too, save for the side that’s right behind the toy furnace, which they couldn’t remove as it was nailed to the floor. Well, it would be hard to notice if they left it out anyway.

“I could do it by myself, you know” Shinji starts, swallowing the second part of the sentence. ‘It must be hard to do it when you’re that tiny.’ He isn’t sure whether saying that would be appropriate or not. Most likely the latter.

Luckily for him, Kaworu understands what he’s getting at, and responds in a lighthearted manner.

“That’s okay, I don’t mind. It’s fun, after all.”

The grateful look Shinji shoots him makes the whole process worthwhile after all.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* This was written for my wife, Yukki.


End file.
